


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by carmenfoster14



Series: December Prompts [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cold, Cuddling, F/F, Generic December Holiday, Hot Cocoa, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: But the fire is so delightful
Relationships: Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: December Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037055
Kudos: 16





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

_Carmen_

I saw Ivy shivering as I stepped outside the building.

"Hey, baby, why are you outside?"

"I w-was wa-waiting for you to g-get done."

"How long were you out here? It's, like, 10 degrees!"

"Onl-ly like..." she zoned out for a moment, teeth chattering. "15 minutes?"

"Fifteen minutes? Here, let's go get you some cocoa."

"Carm, I'm f-fine."

"Ivy, get in the car. Let's go to the mall," I told her, gently leading her to my car.

"F-fine."

"Put on the coat and hat in the backseat. It's too cold for just that jacket," I gently chided.

"I'll b-be okay-"

"Put on the coat, baby. You need it."

She did.

When we reached the mall, Ivy had warmed up a bit. I took her inside, guiding her through the crowd.

I ordered two cocoas and, upon receiving them, led my girlfriend to sit on the fountain with me.

"Are you warmer now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm warmer now. Thank you for looking out for me."

"Just doin' my job, baby," I laughed.

She blushed at me, and the look on her face contained so much love that I almost blushed.


End file.
